Shadows and Bells: A Fire Lizard's First Flight
by Thais of the Star
Summary: Oneshot about a green's first mating flight and the two fire lizards' owners. Sorn and Iria are alone when Iria's green takes off on her first flight. Sorn loves Iria, but is Iria ready for such a swift and dramatic change in their lives together?


_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything/anyone from the Pern world books. I do own most of the characters in this story and anything else not from the original series.

Fiery Shadows and Tolling Bells: A Fire Lizard's First Flight

Sylmiriona and Ramisorn had been friends for Turns, ever since they had Impressed fire lizards from a clutch they had found at the same time, moments before it hatched. That happy day had been dulled for both of them by the timing; that day, further down the coast from Cove Hold, one of Southern Weyr's queen dragons had gone between. Still the keening of the fire lizards and the two visiting dragonrider's mounts echoed in the adolescents' ears.

Their own fire lizards' cries resounded most acutely. Ramisorn, Sorn for short, had two which increased the painfulness; Sparkeyes, who had distinctively pale wings with a dark blue body, and bronze Belltoll, whose deep, resonating singing voice had given him his name. Sylmiriona, preferably Iria, had just her tiny green Shadowfire, for the sheen that rippled over her hide in the sun.

The two children had stumbled over a clutch about to hatch. Lacking enough food to Impress very many (a blessing, they always said when questioned) they had secured only these three. Now Iria was seventeen Turns, Sorn eighteen.

Sorn had known he loved her for some time, but she had never shown the least interest in anything beyond friendship, and, being somewhat reclusive, he never brought up the courage to say or do anything, even when they were alone, on the warm days they spent on the beach.

They lounged together on the hot beach sands, watching Shadowfire, Sparkeyes and Belltoll dart in and out of the waves. Not a cloud in the sky. Iria sat up suddenly with a yelp.

"What?" asked Sorn lazily, too tired to move from their blanket if Thread had fallen right then and there without a dragon to protect them. It really was too bad, he reflected absently, that it was only the middle of the Ninth Pass.

"Shadowfire," gasped Iria, pointing.

"What?" It was not an idle question this time. The shining green fire lizard was tearing into a small yellowtail. "She's eating," he commented. About to lay back down, disgruntled, he saw what had so alarmed Iria. Shadowfire was savagely tearing away at the meat of the fish, but keeping back Sparkeyes and Belltoll, her good friends. She straightened.

Sorn understood.

Iria's fire lizard was about to fly to mate, and it would be one of his males who would win her. "No!" screamed Iria, sprinting to towards her green, tears running down her face. "Stop!" But Shadowfire flung herself skyward.

Sylmiriona whirled, hugging her arms to her body as she stared at Ramisorn, hazel eyes wide in her tanned face, light brown-gold hair whipping around her. He stopped where he was, facing her with palms upraised to her.

She backed away, into the waves, glancing around like a cornered animal.

He had so wanted to tell her what she meant to him, and to hear her respond the same way. Sorn wanted to take the woman, younger than him by a year into his arms, to kiss her and hold her. But now that couldn't happen. He had hoped the fire lizards would wait until she was ready, until he had gotten up the courage to tell her everything he wanted to.

But it was too late now. All he could do was hope that she would understand. "Oh, Iria," he whispered, stepping into the ocean. How he condemned his shyness, his cowardice! If only…

If only…

What? What could he have truly done?

Something; anything, he told himself

"No," she said, shaking her had as if by denying the inevitable she could somehow stop it. Her quiet voice, the trembling he felt as he placed a hand on her arm, near broke his heart. "No…" she whispered.

"Shhhh," Sorn told her softly, gently pulling her to him. "It will be all right."

"No," she moaned, "no it won't…!" Iria tried to pull away, but he held her still. "Let go!" she begged. "It won't happen! I won't let it!"

She couldn't believe this was happening! Her heart was in denial at this; it just couldn't happen! It couldn't!

Sylmiriona felt her green fire lizard above, soaring, taunting Sorn's male fire lizards. Sorn held her as she collapsed, trying so hard to reach Shadowfire with her mind that she forgot the physical limitations of her body.

He pulled her to her feet and dragged her back to the beach, to the blanket. As he lowered her to the blanket her eyes snapped open, full of terror. "No!" she screamed, pulling away.

"Hush," he told her, trying to be gentle as well as firm as he held her wrists. He could feel Belltoll exhilarating as he came close to Shadowfire. Tears overflowed from Iria's closed eyes as she felt it too. "I didn't want it to be this way," he whispered to himself brokenly, leaning over her. "Not lying first, then love… Because I do love you Iria. I do."

Tenderly he let his lips brush hers. He saw her eyes open, startled, frightened, wary. Quickly he pulled away, biting his lips as he turned so she couldn't see his face.

"Is it just for Shadowfire?" Her voice was soft, broken as she shuddered, waiting for it to happen. But she had to know before.

Sorn turned, his eyes so hurt she flinched, almost recoiling from him. "No," he told her in a whisper. "It was all for you."

They felt it in the same moment, the power as Belltoll folded his wings about Shadowfire. Somehow Sorn managed to stay back as Iria held herself away. But at last she surrendered and lost herself to him.

000

Sorn moved away as soon as he could, respectful of her. He left the blanket covering her, still asleep, and pulled on his discarded clothes. For a moment he watched her breath, then went down by the water. He sat, knees partially drawn up, and stared out across the open water.

Lost in thoughts of her and him and what was next for both of them, he didn't hear Iria wake or approach. When she knelt beside him, out of his line of vision and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder he whirled around and stood up quickly.

"Iria–" he began, but couldn't think of anything to say. Swallowing, he stood and scrubbed the sweat from his palms on his pants. She sought his gaze, but he couldn't meet hers for more than a second at a time and kept glancing away. Neither said anything.

"Sorn?" she asked after some time, and he met her eyes at last.

"Are–" he stopped, swallowed again, and continued. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and opened them. "So sorry…"

Suddenly she took two strides forward and, planting one hand on his chest and one on his arm, leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. "Don't be sorry," she told him, smiling up into his face. Hesitantly he pus his arms around her and lowered his face for a kiss.

They broke apart after a minute, and she nestled into his hold. Sorn rested his cheek against her hair and they both sighed contentedly at the same time. Listening with his mind Ramisorn could hear their contentment echoed and repeated by the fire lizards who had started it all, all those long Turns ago.


End file.
